


what you’ve done, you cannot undo

by ancientdeceiver



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, i dont like boston and im mad that jojo was traded for nothing, like draft picks??? just that??? are you joking me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientdeceiver/pseuds/ancientdeceiver
Summary: Boston.Fucking Boston.





	what you’ve done, you cannot undo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosthunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/gifts).



> for julie.
> 
> i know shitty fanfic doesnt erase or help the shitty feelings and sadness that comes with seeing your fave get traded away for essentially nothing but at least i hope that it helps distract you a little bit.

Jojo’s a professional. He’s an even-tempered man that tries to keep his emotions in check - at least when he’s off the ice and in front of the cameras. He knows he’s got what it takes to succeed in the public eye, knows what to say and when to say it. No one will ever catch him saying the wrong thing that’ll possibly put his career in jeopardy. He’s been trained to always think before he speaks all his life, no matter how angry he is. He’s worked too hard for too long to let his career end up in the garbage because of something stupid he said.

So when he hears he’s been traded to  _ Boston  _ \- of all fucking places - his composure goes down the fucking drain. It’s not like he’s expecting to stay in Jersey, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to go to  _ Boston  _ either.  _ Boston,  _ the team with the asshole who gave him  _ another fucking concussion _ that kept him out for months. Boston, the city with the team that’s even further from Washington than Jersey. Boston, the team full of strangers that he barely knows, the team he hopes he won’t stay on for long.

_ Boston. _

Fucking Boston.

He’s shaking a little when he gets off the phone with his agent, mostly from anger but a little from  _ I wish Jersey had kept me  _ feelings. His entire mind goes blank, his body goes numb, and there’s nothing Jojo can do but to plop down on the couch like he’s a sack of rocks.

Jojo doesn’t know how long he sits there, staring into nothing, when his phone starts ringing. It’s an automated reaction when he picks it up and answers without looking.

“Boston,” Zhenya says, apologetic; it makes Jojo close his eyes and take a deep, steadying breath. “When do you fly out?”

It’s a while before Jojo replies. He shrugs even though Zhenya’s not there to see him.

“I don’t know,” he says, and sighs deep. “I haven’t even started looking at any flights or rooms yet. I don’t want to go to fucking Boston, what the fuck.”

Zhenya’s silent for a while, like he doesn’t know what to say. Jojo doesn’t blame him.

“Would  it help if I came with you?” Zhenya eventually asks. 

“I swear, if you ask for a fucking trade to Boston I will break up with you  _ and  _ kick your ass. Don’t test me.”

Zhenya laughs. It makes Jojo smile a little despite his bitter feelings, because Zhenya’s augh is still one of his favorite sounds.

“I mean, if I came with you and stayed there until Wednesday,” Zhenya suggests. “I can help you look for an apartment in that time. I don’t think you’re playing the San Jose game when they’re probably expecting you to get settled, no?”

“But don’t you have a game Thursday? I don’t want you to be sleep deprived, especially on the first game of a back to back,” Jojo says. He doesn’t want to say ‘yes’ right away because they probably should think things through first.

“Newark isn’t that far away,” Zhenya says, in a tone that Jojo knows all too well. It’s a tone that he speaks in when he’s ready to convince Jojo of doing something. “I take a train, I’ll be there in two and a half hours. We order take out, we eat, we pack and make calls and book flights and hotel. We leave early Tuesday morning and spend all day around Boston. Wednesday, we just chill until you have to drop me off at the airport again. Dima picks me up back home and we both sleep, and be ready for Thursday games.”

The plan sounds easy enough.

“Fine. But only if you promise to bring me your favorite sweater.”

“Deal.”

+*+*+

Jojo almost breaks down when he picks Zhenya up from the train station because there’s nothing like seeing a familiar face in times like these. He hugs Zhenya as tight as he’s ever hugged him, like trying to make their bodies into one. He doesn’t care who sees them anymore, he’s out of here soon anyway. The only thing that matters is that Zhenya’s hugging back equally as tight.

They pull back a while later, then Zhenya grabs Jojo’s face in his hands and kisses Jojo twice on the lips. He lets go of Jojo’s face and hugs him tight again. 

“I’m sorry for making you come up here,” Jojo says, voice muffled on Zhenya’s shoulder. 

He laughs. 

“You didn’t ask me to do anything, this was all my plan, remember?” Zhenya asks, still laughing a little. “Being traded to fucking Boston would be a hard time for anyone. I just wanted to be here with you.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone loves me,” he says, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. When Jojo slaps his ass, Zhenya says, “You know you’re the love of my life, come on.”

“That’s right, you better fucking say it.”

They both laugh.

+*+*+

Packing is much harder than Jojo thought  it would be, so he just tells Zhenya to pack everything that’s not furniture or Jersey related. He doesn’t know what he’ll do with all his hoodies and shirts yet, probably keep a couple and donate the rest; he doesn’t have a use for them anymore, and the team probably doesn’t want them back either.

“Are we going to have to go frame shopping again?” Zhenya asks him when he catches Jojo looking at a stack of shirts. “I have never seen someone take so much time looking at empty frames before I met you. They’re all the same.”

Jojo just rolls his eyes and ignores him.

“Ignore me all you want, but you know I’m right!”

Zhenya walks out of the room for a while, before he comes back with his computer in hand - on and ready to book flights and hotels for them.

“I already booked my flight from Boston back home,” Zhenya says. He sits on the corner of the bed and sets the computer on his lap. “Now we just have to find a flight out of here.”

“Fun,” Jojo says sarcastically, before he sits next to Zhenya. “Let’s get this party going.”

+*+*+

After they book their flights and hotels, Zhenya throws his laptop aside. He grabs Jojo and pulls him up and drags him to the shower. He undresses Jojo and then himself, then walks them in the shower. The spray is really cold at first, but it feels good - being here together feels  _ good  _ \- so good. It’s not long before the water’s hot, streaming down their backs, and making them feel at peace.

Zhenya likes taking care of Jojo. A lot. All the time. 

“You have a nice ass,” Zhenya says, whistling appreciatively after. 

“We’re not having sex in the shower,” Jojo says, and doesn’t smile so Zhenya will know he’s mostly serious. “Do you not remember what happened last time we tried to?”

Zhenya had almost slipped while trying to widen his stance, and it’s only because Jojo was on top of the no-slip mat that a bigger tragedy didn’t occur. 

“Maybe if  _ someone  _ bought that big red mat, that wouldn’t have happened,” Zhenya replies, then reaches in front of Jojo to grab the shampoo. He squeezes too much on Jojo’s head, but that’s ok, neither of them really knows how much shampoo is the appropriate amount anyway. Jojo tries to start washing his hair but Zhenya slaps his hands away. “No, I’ll take care of you today. You need to relax.”

Jojo smiles.

+*+*+

Their flight is an early one - a 4:18am flight to BLI. 

Jojo’s pretty sure Zhenya drags him through check-in and security.

He’s passed out as soon as they board the plane.

+*+*+

Zhenya is literally Jojo’s angel sent from the heavens.

+*+*+

Jojo wakes up because Zhenya keeps kissing the back of his neck.

“We can’t spend the whole day together if you’re asleep for all of it,” Zhenya says, and kisses Jojo’s neck one more time before he peels off Jojo. “Let’s go have breakfast before media duty.”

“Why did you have to remind me?” Jojo groans.

“Because if you don’t go, they probably trade you to Anaheim or something ugly like that. Come on, let’s go.”

Jojo opens his eyes and turns on his back. 

“Carry me.”

Zhenya laughs. 

“You are the biggest baby I have ever seen.”

(Zhenya carries Jojo anyway.)

+*+*+

Tuesday and Wednesday go by faster than Jojo would like. One minute they’re landing in Boston. The other, Jojo’s dropping Zhenya back off at the airport. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Jojo says. He’s holding onto Zhenya like he’s afraid they’ll disintegrate if he lets go. 

“I wish I didn’t have to go either,” Zhenya says, kisses Jojo’s forehead. “But I won’t be gone forever.”

“I know. But I’m still going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

They stand there for a while, just holding on for dear life until they call Zhenya’s flight.

“See you soon,” Zhenya says, kisses Jojo’s forehead again before he lets go. “I love you. I know you’re going to do great, because you’re great. Ok? I believe in you. You can do this, don’t let anyone tell you anything else.”

“I love you.”

Zhenya smiles at him before he walks away. 

Jojo feels sad, but still, much better than the day of the call. Boston’s not a forever, he won’t let it, it’s just a  _ right now.  _

He’s got this.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> -title from _witch image_ by ghost which just happened to be the song i listened to the entire time i was writing this, yes all 2 1/2 hours of the process  
> -i know the caps have a game on tuesday (02/26) against the sens but for the sake of this fic, that game takes place on thursday (02/28). also handwaving the fact that jojo's probably set to play his first game as a bruin on today (02/26)  
> -im mad all over again  
> -i got the idea for this fic and i just ran with it because i would probably never finish it if i did an outline  
> -also: FUCK THE TRADE DEADLINE  
> -no beta i wrote/edited/read everything before posting myself  
> -you can reach me over @ancientdeceiver on twitter/tumblr
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy


End file.
